


all magic

by Chrome



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, One Shot, Victor Nikiforov is Half Veela, basically I spent way too long on the wandlore page on Harry Potter Wiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrome/pseuds/Chrome
Summary: Viktor did all the magic that got them back across Europe, after the disaster that was London.





	all magic

**Author's Note:**

> I spent far too long on the wandlore page of the Harry Potter wiki for this.
> 
> Thank you to [the wonderful Katie](http://geekmom13.tumblr.com) for beta-ing! You're a hero.

Viktor did all the magic that got them back across Europe, after the disaster that was London. Yuuri kept the pieces of his shattered wand close, although he felt numb whenever he looked at it. It was Viktor who cried when he saw it, although half of it seemed to be relief that it was the wand and not Yuuri.

Yuuri wasn’t sure it was the better option. Yuuri, after all, could have healed from an injury. The wand was likely irreparable.

It took two weeks, a brief adventure on the muggle Paris subway, an illicit radio broadcast, a tip from an old friend of Viktor’s, and a trip through the floo network, but eventually they found Celestino Cialdini in Italy. It was a several mile trek through the countryside from where they apparated. It was dangerous to be a wandmaker. Yuuri couldn’t blame Celestino if he didn’t want to be found.

“Who are you?” Celestino demanded, eyes wary.

“Katsuki Yuuri—or, Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri. I need a wand,” Yuuri said in a rush. “Minako Okukawa. She’s a family friend, she always spoke well of you,” he could tell that he sounded desperate. Viktor stood at his shoulder, the hood of his cloak up to hide his silver hair.

“I can’t,” Celestino said. “Sorry.”

“Please,” Yuuri said. “I know we—we only have a little money, but without a wand…”

Without a wand, Yuuri couldn’t save anyone. Yuuri couldn’t fight. Yuuri couldn’t protect Viktor the way Viktor protected him, had been protecting them both alone ever since they fled London.

Celestino shook his head. “Wand cores are hard to come by when you’re in hiding,” he said. “You want a wood stick? I can do that. But I don’t have a core for you, even if you could give me all the gold in the world.”

“We have the broken wand,” Yuuri said. “Could you fix it? Or use the phoenix feather?”

“Who made it?” Celestino asked.

“Minako Okukawa.”

“Of course,” Celestino said. “You said you knew her. But no, I can’t. Different methods. I wouldn’t know how to repair it.”

“It’s phoenix feather,” Yuuri said. “I thought everyone used that.”

“Unicorn hair, phoenix feather, dragon heartstring, sure,” Celestino said. “But every wandmaker uses it a different way. I’m sure she’s touched cores I wouldn’t. I’ve done a few others. Kelpie hair, once—terrible wands, I don’t recommend them. Veela hair. It works, I don’t prefer it.”

“Veela hair,” Viktor said. Celestino looked at him as though realizing he was there for the first time.

“Temperamental wands,” he said. “But yes.”

“What about the hair of a half-Veela?” Viktor asked. “Would that work?”

He shrugged. “Perhaps. I would have to see. I don’t have that either, though.”

Yuuri and Viktor exchanged a glance. There was a question in Viktor’s eyes. Yuuri hesitated, but finally nodded, just barely.

Viktor flipped his hood down and let his silver hair spill out. Celestino stared. Viktor gathered a strand in his fingers and held it out. “Well?”

Celestino took it carefully between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it back and forth. Viktor had to step closer as he examined it, an awkward chain between them. “Unusual,” he said at last. “But yes, it might work.”

Viktor lifted his wand then and, with a word, severed the strand. It fell from his head, leaving Celestino holding it by the end. “Make a wand for Yuuri.”

Celestino picked up the opposite end with his other hand, holding it carefully in front of him. 

“Why should I?” he said, at last. “You may have a core, but what’s in it for me? You already said you couldn’t pay me.”

“Make a wand for Yuuri,” Viktor repeated. “And if you do, if it works for him,” he stopped.

“Then what?” Celestino asked.

“Then you can have the rest of my hair,” Viktor said.

Yuuri gasped. “Viktor, no.”

“Will you do it?” Viktor said, ignoring him.

Celestino nodded. “Yes.”

“It’s not worth it,” Yuuri said.

“It’s just hair,” Viktor said. “Of course it’s worth it, for you to have a wand.” He rested his hand on Yuuri’s elbow, eyes still on the wandmaker.

Celestino watched them right back. Yuuri didn’t like the way he looked at Viktor, not balanced with the way he held the hair in his hands like it was spun gold. But he merely nodded. “I will make you a wand,” he told Yuuri. “Tell me about your last one.”

“It was, uhm. Cherry, nine and three quarter inches, phoenix feather.” In two pieces at the bottom of his bag.

Celestino nodded. “Cherry wands are thought well of in Japan, aren’t they?”

“Yes,” Yuuri said.

“I will make you a cherry wand, then,” he said. “Since you are suited for it. This will be already be a bit of a departure from phoenix feather. But.” He looked at the way Yuuri and Viktor stood. “Perhaps it will suit you well.”

“I hope so,” Yuuri said.

Celestino nodded. “I’ll need time. At least a day.”

“That’s fine,” Viktor said. “We can wait.”

Celestino left them then, with a final glance at Yuuri.

“I should have asked, I’m sorry,” Viktor said. “It just came to me.”

“It’s not my hair,” said Yuuri.

“I didn’t mean paying him,” Viktor said. “I meant, as a wand core. Having my hair. You don’t mind?” There was a wrinkle between his eyebrows and a reticence in his eyes.

“I…” Yuuri hadn’t even thought about it. He considered his old wand, the bit of feather he saw poking out from the snapped pieces. It had been his, and he had loved it, but he had hardly spared a thought for the feather at its center. This was different. This was him relying on a piece of Viktor for all his magic, everything he did as a wizard.

Viktor. Who he trusted implicitly, who he had traveled across the world with, who had saved him and who he had saved in return. Viktor with his beautiful hair that he offered all of without a second thought to give Yuuri his magic back.  
Looking at it that way, the answer was easy.

“How could I?” Yuuri asked, finally. “It’s you, it’s—wherever I go, you’ll be with me.”

Viktor’s expression had changed the longer Yuuri remained silent. It hadn’t darkened, exactly, merely become more closed off, Viktor steeling himself against rejection. It took a moment before Yuuri’s words sunk in, but it was beautiful to watch as his features smoothed out and his eyes lit up.

“Now I’m jealous,” he said, a little breathless. “I want you with me wherever I go.”

Yuuri reached out and took Viktor’s hand, the hand still holding his wand. He ran his fingers over the wood. “What is this?”

“Laurel,” Viktor said.

“Veela hair?” Yuuri asked.

“My mother’s,” Viktor said. “Yes.”

“We’ll match,” Yuuri said. “It’s rare, I think.”

“Veela hair?” Viktor said. “Yes. Yakov—the man who made my wand—he said veela hair was mostly used in families. Because it’s temperamental, it--” He looked at Yuuri.

“Because it’s temperamental…” Yuuri said, and waited for him to finish.

“Yakov thought the bond was important. Between the wandbearer and the veela who provided the hair. I don’t…” Viktor trailed off and then resumed. “I don’t know how well the rest of my hair will work for Celestino. Better than nothing, I suppose, but for you…”

“You don’t think it will work?” Yuuri asked, worried.

“I think it will work,” Viktor said softly. His eyes were so intent on Yuuri that it made him want to squirm or look away or just drown in the way that Viktor was looking at him. “I love you.”

“You think it will work because you love me?” Yuuri said, finally getting it.

Viktor curled his fingers around his wand. His other hand moved from Yuuri’s elbow to his side, curling around him to pull him closer. “Yes.”

“You think it works like that?”

“I think all magic works like that,” Viktor said. “Sometimes I think love and magic are the same thing.”

Yuuri looked at him. He imagined Viktor with his hair cut off, and then imagined a younger Viktor. Viktor from two years ago, standing across the hall from him, the most beautiful person Yuuri had ever seen. Imagined an older Viktor, a Viktor who lived through this war, a Viktor who came home with Yuuri in two ways, their hands together, his hair in Yuuri’s wand.

“I think you’re right,” Yuuri said, and leaned into him.

**Author's Note:**

> AU Notes  
> Yuuri's wand is cherry! The wiki notes, "This very rare wand wood creates a wand of strange power, most highly prized by the wizarding students of the school of Mahoutokoro in Japan, where those who own cherry wands have special prestige." 
> 
> Viktor's wand is laurel! The wiki notes, "It is said that a laurel wand cannot perform a dishonourable act...the quest for glory [is] a not uncommon goal for those best suited to these wands."
> 
> Otherwise  
> If you can, please leave a comment or hit me up on Tumblr as [catalists](http://catalists.tumblr.com).


End file.
